Tentacles
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: the title says it all, Draco and Harry, are doing a detention in the forbiden forest when they get ?attacked? this is a bit wierd slash
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I've read many a fan-fic in other genres with tentacles, I know it sounds freaky, but there are some really hot fics out there with monstors and tentacles, I've read 2 in Naruto and one Superman/Batman, and they were so hot! Since I loved them so much and I love Harry Potter fan-fic, I decided to combine them, so we'll see how it goes!_

The Golden Trio had gotten detention with the Slytherin Prince again, and like in first year, they found themselves in the forbidden forest. This time Hagrid had them looking for some type of fairy that had been spotted at the edge of the forest that morning by a first year. Once again, like first year, Hagrid put them in teams, Ron and Hermione went one direction while Harry and Draco went another.

Harry and Draco had been walking in silence for quite some time, after they had gotten the initial insults out of the way they had both reluctantly agreed for a short truce, if only in the hopes of not killing each other. Draco was walking in front of Harry, the Lantern held high in his hand, giving Harry just enough light to see by, when suddenly Draco let out a startled shout, as he was suddenly lifted up off the ground by a tentacle about his ankle.

Harry shrieked in shock as he found himself also being upended, practically turned upside down with several tentacles wrapped about his ankle. He had his hand on his wand and was about to blast the tentacles when Draco shrieked, "Potter! Don't Hex it!"

Harry paused for a second and snapped, "Why?"

Draco was struggling to get the tentacles off his ankle, but he wasn't reaching for his wand, which was the only reason why Harry hadn't hexed the shit out of the tentacles that were slowly creeping up –or was it down, his leg. Draco groaned and said, "Fuck Potter, if you hex it we're both as good as dead."

Harry frowned and asked, "What is this thing and how do we get it off?"

Draco groan as his efforts to dislodge the tentacles with his fingers only succeeded in getting his wrists pinned behind his back by several roots, "Damn it."

Harry snapped, "Malfoy, how do I get this thing off?"

Draco snarled, "It's a _Shrub of Modus_, the only way to get it off is to wait for it to let us go."

Harry felt a bit of panic and reached once more for his wand, but Draco quickly added, "Magic doesn't effect it like it's suppose to and will only piss it off, which means those tentacles will tightened and we'll be stuck here for a very long time considering the fact that this is very obviously a fully matured specimen."

Harry shuttered and said, "Okay, no magic, got it! What exactly is a _Shrub of Modus_?"

Harry glanced over at Draco, and had to bight his lip to keep from snorting. While the tentacles had wrapped themselves around both his legs from his calves to his ankles, they seemed to have wrapped around everywhere on the withering blond. There were at least six tentacles wrapped around each of Draco's limbs and two longer ones had wrapped around his middle, around his abdomen and chest. Draco was panting, obviously having exerted himself trying to escape, when the tentacles tightened marginally and Draco began to wheeze a bit Harry snapped, "Malfoy, stop struggling!"

Draco sent a glare at Harry but after a few wheezed breathes seemed to force himself to hold still. After a few minutes the tentacles loosened slightly and Draco gasped in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Harry gave him a minute to collect himself before asking again, "What is this thing?"

Draco was tense, obviously still wanting to struggle and fight but knowing it was useless, after a second he seemed to get enough control to say, "The _Shrub of Modus_, is a rare breed of plant ranging in size from the seedling with only three inch long roots numbering at three to four tops, to the fully matured and slightly unstable full plant which can have up to two thousand roots all of which are at least six feet long. They are mobile plants that move about from forest to forest, grabbing up animals and creatures in their area and sapping them of some magic before releasing them, the shrub normally is quite docile unless it's prey attempts to escape or attack it."

Harry paled, he didn't know what scared him more, Draco's words or the fact that the tentacles had gently wrapped around his thighs and were traveling up to his hips, and getting uncomfortably close to his personal bits. His voice was high and slightly shaky when he asked, "It's sapping us of our magic?"

Draco groaned and said, "Potter, _you_ don't have anything to worry about. The _Shrub of Modus _rarely takes more than enough magic to cast a good Patronus charm, not nearly enough magic for you to even feel it, you should be more worried that this plant is fully matured."

Harry bit back a moan as one of the tentacles brushed against his crotch, making his cock stir beneath the cloth of his trousers. After a minute he asked, "what does that mean, if the plant is fully matured?"

Draco let out a muffled sound, that had Harry popping his eyes open and he gasped when he got a good look at the blond. The tentacles were still wrapped around his chest, wrists and ankles, holding his arms and legs in place, but one of the tentacles that had previously been wrapped about his waist had somehow managed to slip Draco's robe off and pull down his trousers. Harry felt himself gasp in shock at the sight of the nearly nude and bound Draco Malfoy, feeling a rush of heat travel down to his own groin area, he said, "Oh."

When one tentacle began to push down Draco's boxers, the boy suddenly began to struggle once more. The tentacles tightened in a way that made Harry wince. Draco stopped his struggles and started to shout, only to have several tentacles shoved into his open mouth, gagging him. Harry groaned, "Fuck!" and felt himself harden, because this might have been the most erotic thing he had ever seen, especially as the tentacles stripped Draco of every last thread of cloth and wrapped a tentacle around the Malfoy heir's semi-erect cock.

Draco was making little whimpering sounds around the tentacles pumping in and out of his mouth in a very lewd fashion, and Harry was relieved when the tentacles wrapped about him began to remove his clothing, because his boxers had grown painfully tight. Harry didn't try to struggle, so the tentacles where gentle as they maneuvered him about. Once his clothes had been removed Harry found his hands pinned above his head as the tentacles gently ran over his body. He had a perfect view of Draco who was now naked and withering as the tentacles pumped his cock and his mouth at the same time, and even hotter was the thinner, smaller tentacle that was very obviously probing Draco's puckered hole.

Harry shuttered, his cock weeping a drop of pre-cum as he watched the erotic sight while the tentacles found every erogenous zone he had, two tentacles where tweaking his harden nipples, one was stroking his upper thighs while one tentacle stroked his cock and a fifth one gently probed his entrance. Harry groaned when he heard Draco let out a little muffled scream, his whole body shuttering as the tentacles forced his orgasm. Harry felt himself panting in excitement as the tentacles in Draco's ass and mouth slipped free with wet sounds. Draco sagged with relief only to let out a shout when one of the larger tentacles, one of the extremely thick ones began to push at his hole.

Harry moaned as the tentacles spread Draco's legs and put him at an angle that gave Harry the best view of the thick tentacle that was beginning to penetrate the once again withering blond. Harry moaned, "Fuck that's hot."

Draco started and his eyes popped open, his body stilled in shock as he obviously had forgotten Harry was there. For a moment Harry thought Draco was going to get angry at him for watching him, but then Draco seemed to swallow, and then, to Harry's shock, Draco Malfoy blushed and hid his face behind one of the tentacles. Harry moaned as he watched the thicker tentacle slowly push into Draco's tightly puckered hole, he didn't even care that he was getting a similar treatment, didn't care that one of the tentacles had penetrated his ass as well. Harry couldn't pull his gaze away from the withering blond, and Harry noted somewhere in the back of his head that yes Draco was a natural blond.

_ Author's Note: so this is a little bit of a weird story and I think I might end it here if no one likes it, if you like it let me know and I'll continue it, because I personally think it's kind of hot but… it is weird so…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note, so after receiving many reviews asking me to continue, I immediately started working on this next part with a smile, because I really like this story even though it's kind of weird its still hot. Also please note that I would have uploaded this update a lot sooner but because I was in and out of the hospital and my internet went down I could only really update it now. Also I would like to comment that Draco gets a bit OOC, and I know most people hate it when the characters just all of a sudden like/love/lust after each other, but its kind of how it happens in this story. I'll explain about the chemical and how it's effecting them, so mix being high and several aphrodisiac and stimulant drugs with two hot boys who happen to be horny teenagers, and a few other factors like heat (I'll explain later) and it's a given that sparks are going to fly and considering those facts I think that Draco acted quite naturally but if you don't agree, I'm sorry but this is fanfiction, and the story was far fetched to begin with so please don't complain. Thank you fans for reviewing, if it were not for reviews this story would have ended with that first part._

_Oh and Special thanks to the following reviewers:_

**Movaho**_: The first Review is always one I remember and yours was nice here's more _

**Pri-Chan 1410**_: Hope you love this next part _

**Devil Subaru Chan**_: so glad to have you as a fan_

**Darkmoony**_: OH! MY! GOODNESS! I DID! (was trying to parrot but my mom won't let me say his name in vein so I feel bad writing it ) thnks 4 the review_

Draco let out a muffled moaned as the tentacles once again pressed the spot inside him that sent pleasure spiking through his entire body. He had finally stopped struggling, but his entire body was tense with his need to fight and struggle, the tension only grew as the tentacles brought him closer and closer to orgasm.

In an attempt to hold off his orgasm some part of his brain was whispering the facts about the _Shrub of Modus. _Whispering that the plant was most well known for secreting a chemical that was very rare and well know in the wizarding world, the plant only ever produced the chemical when it was fully matured and was in heat. The chemical, when ingested acted like an aphrodisiac, but when absorbed through anal contact, the chemical acted as. It was highly potent and classified as an illegal substance because many used the chemical to create a narcotic.

The mental recital of the measly and completely useless facts did not tide off his orgasm, and his scream of pleasure was muffled and almost completely unheard do to the giant tentacles invading his mouth. He sagged in relief and the aftereffects of such a powerful orgasm, when the tiny tentacles probing his ass and the large one in his mouth retreated, leaving behind only the slightly bitter taste.

A light went off in his head and Draco was just starting to realize that the _Shrub of Modus_ was in heat and the bitter taste in his mouth and the liquid he could feel dripping down his leg was definitely the chemical. The realization had only just hit him when suddenly he gasped in shock and pain as a _much_ larger tentacle began to push at his entrance. The vines holding his body in place repositioned him as the large tentacle probed his still tight entrance. Draco thought he was either about to cry, or struggle till the _Shrub of Modus_ killed him. That was when he heard a familiar voice from not too far away say "Fuck that's hot"

Draco tried to hide his blush, because this whole thing was embarrassing but knowing Potter was watching him as he was penetrated by an in heat _Shrub of Modus_ was both hot and a bit of a surprise. Then he realized the chemical was affecting Potter. Finally after a long time of being probed and stroke, Draco felt himself reaching his second orgasm. He bit his lip and tried to keep himself from making any sounds, but it was no use. Finally, when he had finished shaking from the aftereffects of his orgasm, Draco notice that several of the smaller vines where sucking up his seed with quite a bit of gusto. Once every drop had been sucked up, the larger tentacle removed itself from his ass, and Draco closed his eyes and prayed that was the end and that the plant was done with him.

When the tentacles did not release his arms and he heard a gasp from Harry he cracked open his eyes only to have them widen in horror. He had thought the tentacle that had propped his entrance earlier was huge, it being a little over an inch and a half in width but another tentacle was moving towards his still sore hole, and the sheer size of this one made Draco stiffen with horror. For a second he tried to hope the tentacle had other intentions, but when the tip of the six inch thick tentacle brushed against his butt, he let out a terrified scream that was swiftly cut short by several smaller tentacles shoving their way into his mouth. He struggled and fought, and felt the faint wetness of tears because there was no escaping the _Shrub of Modus_ and he was pretty sure that tentacle was going to rip him in half. He faintly herd hissing in the background but was too far gone in his panic to even try and figure out where the sounds were coming from. The last tentacle had hurt and it wasn't even half the width as this one. His only hope of not going through that trauma was to struggle until the plant strangled him to death, because that would be a lot less of a painful way to die.

The tentacles had just started tightening about his struggling form when Harry said right into his ear, "Stop struggling."

Draco gasped and immediately stilled as his eyes opened and he was engulfed in living green emerald pools. For a long moment Draco got lost in those eyes, he had never even seen them without those hideous glasses blocking his view, let alone seen them this close. It took him quite a long time to realize that Harry had somehow managed to get free of the _Shrub of Modus_. Harry must have seen the realization on his face because he said quietly, "the plant speaks parsletongue."

Draco let out a sigh, so Harry could talk to this plant, he had obviously convinced it to let him go, it wouldn't be that hard for him to convince the plant to let him go. Draco opened his mouth to say just as much, when several tiny tentacles pushed into his mouth, he gasped in shock and was about to bight down in anger when Harry said, "Don't struggle, and stay calm."

The vines in his mouth released a large amount of the chemical and when Draco tried to spit it out Harry, said, "Swallow it or the plant will make you swallow a lot more."

Draco reluctantly swallowed the bitter sweet liquid, and once he did the tentacles gently pulled free of his mouth. Draco let his eyes close as the chemical began to push through his system. He was just starting to feel a little overheated when Harry said, "Listed, the plant says you smell like you're in some sort of mating heat, it was going to try and.." Harry paused and said, "Anyway, I was able to convince it that you're already spoken for, so it won't try to put anymore of those giant tentacles up your…" Harry stopped there, and Draco gave a small sigh of relief, he had been certain the plant was going to rip him in two.

Draco forced himself to open his eyes, his lids where so heavy, and as he looked into those giant emerald pools, he was sure he could drown in them, but he ignored that feeling and asked in a quiet and shaky voice, "Can you get it to let me go?"

Harry glanced away and bit his lip nervously before saying quietly, "The plant said it would let you go only after you've fed it more."

Draco froze up; he had no idea how to respond to that. He thought he might have just completely short circuited his brain, but then Harry added, "The only way I could convince the plant to not put that thing inside you was to tell it that you were mine, that you were my mate and it said that if I wanted to get you free I had to make you come as many times as it took to make you pass out."

Draco was too shocked to react to the words, and Harry took his silence as some sort of consent, because he gently ran his hands over Draco's chest. Draco shuttered under the warm touch, and he wasn't sure if it was the touch of Harry's hands or the chemical that made his cock suddenly rise and harden. Draco decided that he didn't care, that he would just close his eyes and not worry about what the vines and Harry were doing to him. As he relaxed he felt the vines, that had been holding his wrists so tight that his hands were turning blue, loosen up. He slowly clenched and unclenched his hands to get the circulation flowing again, and was just starting to do the same with his feet when he felt a wet tongue lap at his hardening nipple. He had always had sensitive nipples, but between the chemical and the realization that Harry Potter was licking his nipple, well that was really all it took to send him over the edge of another orgasm.

His moan of pleasure turned into a gasp of shock as several tentacles wrapped around his cock and sucked every last drop of come up. Draco kept his eyes firmly closed, and felt a blush burn his cheeks. He was pretty sure he was never going to open his eyes again, he was so ashamed. It was one thing to come when a _Shrub of Modus_ had you in its clutches and was trying to get you off; there was no shame in that simply because no one need know, but this. _Harry Potter_ had just gotten him off, and he hadn't even had to touch him down there. Even if the chemical from the plant was making him a mass of hormones, it was still embarrassing, if only because it was Harry. Harry, who might have saved his life a dozen times in the last few years, but had turned down his friendship and had been his enemy for years, sure he might not have wanted Potter dead or in the clutches of that monster, but he hadn't wanted _this_! Or had he?

Damn it, he hated Potter for being the Gryffindor Golden Boy that everyone loved, but even he could admit that the media had a few things right about his nemesis. The boy did know his way around a broom and he might not have been the top of his class but he was smart, he had even gotten top marks in Defense, a class that Draco had struggled to keep his nearly perfect marks in.

Draco felt his blush grow even hotter as he realized where his mind had headed and closed his eyes even tighter because there was no way he could handle seeing Potter's expression. For a moment he was sure the boy would have a disgusted look on his face, but then Potter started kissing and licking his way up Draco's neck and Draco remembered what Potter had said earlier. Harry Potter had thought seeing him get penetrated by a tentacle was hot, which suggested that Potter didn't find this disgusting at all. He was reassured that Potter did not find this situation anything close to disgusting as he muttered into Draco's neck, "So fucking hot."

Draco shuttered as Harry managed to find the spot just behind his left ear that always made his pulse jump when someone even ghosted their fingers a crossed it. He gasped when Harry carded his fingers through his hair to better hold his head to the side and get better access to the spot as he latched onto it with his mouth, sucking till he left a bruise and earned a low moan and a rising erection from Draco.

Harry grinned into Draco's shoulder as he felt the other boy's stirring erection and hissed a request to the plant that still held the other boy captive.

Draco gasped when the tentacles holding him up gently repositioned him once more. Instead of hanging in the air painfully he felt as if he was chained to a cushiony bed with Harry on top of him and his legs were spread eagle below Harry. Harry gave him a second to adjust to the change and then pulled back enough to make sure his voice was clear when he asked, "Better?"

Draco bit his lip to keep from moaning and gave a slight nod, only because he was afraid if he didn't acknowledge the question Harry would stop, and if he was sure of anything it was that he didn't want Harry to stop. The realization had only just crossed his mind and Draco was surprisingly calm in his shock, but then Harry said, "Open your eyes."

Draco groaned, because he would really rather not open his eyes, but when Harry held still and stopped touching him, he forced himself to open his eyes, which took a lot more effort than normal and when he finally did the forest was almost blindingly bright, which definitely wasn't normal because it was the middle of the night. Yes, those chemicals were seriously tripping him out, and Harry must have realized the plant's chemical was messing with his head because he said, "Your pupils are really dilated. Did the plant juice make you high?"

Draco felt his brows draw together in confusion, what did height have to do with anything? He just shook his head and said, "The chemical the plant secretes when it enters a human system it acts as both a stimulant and an unbiased lust potion."

Draco tried not to snort when Harry got that adorable confused expression, then he mentally slapped himself for calling Potter adorable, before explaining, "The plant juice is a chemical that when absorbed acts like a stimulant and an unbiased lust potion, the stimulant causes an increase in sensitivity and the lust potion makes it really hard to think any sort of rational thought, you just want something, anything, to touch you."

Harry snorted and said, "Yeah you are definitely high. Is it okay for me to touch you, down there?"

Draco's next words were growled in frustration, "Just touch me already."

Draco barely caught sight of Harry's grin only moments before those lips that were twisted into a small smile descended onto his own slightly parted lips. Draco had had dozens of kisses over the years but this kiss was different, and not because it was a boy kissing him but because it was Harry kissing him. His brain, which was already barely functioning under the effects of the chemical practically, shut down when the kiss deepened. Draco was so preoccupied with lips and tongues and sparks and heat and the wet noises their mouths were making, that he didn't notice Harry's hands had wandered downward till one of his fingers slid past several of the tiny tentacles still wrapped around his now engorged cock to brush against his sensitive hole. Draco gasped, and was about to protest but Harry shushed him and whispered, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, we need you to come and earlier you reacted very well when the vines… touched your prostate."

Draco was really confused by this but he decided to hold off on the questioning and protests because Harry had said he wasn't going to hurt him, and as long as it didn't hurt he was okay with anything Harry wanted to do to him in that moment. Harry smiled and gently began to kiss down the side of his neck once more, and slowly and ever so gently he pressed a single finger into Draco's hole. Draco was prepared to start screaming the second he felt even the slightest hint of pain, because the bigger tentacle had hurt, but, for some reason it didn't hurt to have Harry's finger inside him. It felt a little strange and Draco wasn't sure if he hated it or just disliked it, but then Harry hit something inside of him that made him scream in pleasure and buck around Harry's finger and he saw white for a minute as he came rather violently. He had thought before, when the tentacles had been inside him and had pressed on that spot, that it was the chemical giving him pleasure, but Harry had just given him even more pleasure by touching that spot and he very obviously was not secreting the chemical.

Harry had held completely still above him as Draco came down from his orgasm, and Draco wished the tentacles had done the same, but they had been working away, sucking up every drop of seed he had spilled and even sucking a few out of his shaft that he hadn't shot out. When the plants had finished and once again wrapped loosely around his cock, Harry grinned down at him and said, "You're so hot when you come."

It was then that Draco noticed that Harry had an erection. He wasn't exactly sure how he had missed it before, because it definitely was not small by any means, but he had just been so caught up in what he was feeling he hadn't really cared about anything else. Hell there could have been an entire class full of hungry teenagers watching him and he wouldn't have cared to notice them in that moment. Feeling an embarrassed heat spread across his cheeks he took a deep breath and asked quietly, "Do you…"

Draco forgot the words he was going to say when those green orbs locked onto his own silver ones. He could get lost in those emeralds, because just calling them green was an insult, green wasn't this beautiful luscious color that could even put emeralds to shame. He would never be able to look at his mother's emerald gems with the same awe ever again because after seeing those eyes up close he knew that his mother's gems just wouldn't hold the same ultimate beauty in his heart.

Draco had to close his eyes in order to get his mind working long enough for him to form a coherent sentence. He had to swallow several times before he managed to get his throat working the way it ought to and even then his voice sounded strange when he asked, "Do you want me to…"

He trailed off because he wasn't exactly sure how to end that sentence so maybe he shouldn't. He was quite relieved when Harry planted a chaste kiss on his lips before saying, "It's alright, you don't have to do anything, I'm afraid at least one of us is going to have to be able to walk out of this and since the plant won't let you go it's not going to be you."

Draco sagged a bit in relief, he wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting Potter to say, but obviously it hadn't been good. Potter laughed and said, "I'm surprised you even offered."

Draco was sure he would have normally been angry because Potter was laughing at him, but in that moment he didn't care what Potter was laughing at, because his laugh was so wonderful. Harry ran his finger through his hair in a way that was both soothing and seductive. Draco was surprised when after a few minutes a rumble came from his chest, it sounded quite a bit like the purring of cat. Harry paused in his petting and asked, "Do you like this?"

Harry started the petting up again and again the rumbling started in his chest until Harry once again paused and Draco forced himself to clear his throat and ask, "Are you sure you can't convince the plant to let me go?"

Draco opened his eyes just in time to catch Harry's raised eyebrow and the slight hint of a smirk that only grew when Harry began his petting once more and grew even more than that when the rumbling started up once more in Draco's chest.

_Author's Note: Alright so I'm definitely considering making this into a full fic, because my little add on gave me plenty to work with, I'll probably have some more tentacle action, later in the story and as a flash back, because if you didn't pick this up, this wasn't Draco's first encounter with the Shrub of Modus so I might just do a flashback, maybe. Tell me what you think? Did Draco come a crossed a little OOC? Was that hot? Should I continue? I sort of already know where I'm headed with this story but if you would like to make suggestions I will take them into consideration. What do you think? Do you like this story?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Sorry I've been gone a while, between my health and work and school and helping my aunt out with her kids, and my Grandma being put in Hospice, I haven't really had any down time at all. I'm hoping to get in at least a few updates this weekend and go from there. Here's a short chapter but I promise I'm working on the next chapter! _

_Thanks to all the kind reviews, honestly they are what encouraged me to take up my metaphorical writing pen._

Harry wanted to take his time, wanted to marvel at every sound the blond made below him. He wanted to memorize every inch of his soft pale skin. He wasn't sure he would ever get another chance to see the blond like this, what with their constant rivalry and with everything standing between them. He would have, but one thing Draco said had him worried. The plant fed on magic, and although Draco had said Harry had nothing to worry about, Harry got the impression that Draco _was _worried about that fact.

So Harry set aside his wants and did everything he could think of to bring the blond off. He sucked on the spot that had set the blond to wriggling before while using one hand to stroke his prostate and another to pinch his nipple. The blond took a single gasping breath than as his seed was released he sagged against the plants holding him up. It wasn't till the plants gently began to release Draco's wrists and ankles that Harry realize that the blonde had actually passed out.

As the plants helped him into his clothes and onto his feet, they placed the unconscious blonde into his arms and gave him a hissed warning, urging him to properly claim his mate. Harry ignored it, instead opting for rushing out of the forest and towards the castle. As he reached the castle grounds he glanced down, unnerved by how pale the blond looked, like he was ill. The forming bruises did not help the image at all. Harry bit his lip and decided to take the blond to the infirmary.

As Harry was walking towards the infirmary Draco began to stir. Harry stopped just outside the infirmary and looked down into the still slightly glazed silver eyes, and asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

Draco blinked and said slowly as if measuring every word, "the chemical is quite powerful, anyone would have found it enjoyable to an extent.

Harry looked a bit upset as he asked, "So you only liked it because of the chemical? You don't like me at all?"

Draco frowned and said in the same slow measure voice like he was trying to pick the perfect words to say, "it's called an unbiased lust potion because its meant to increase the lust you feel for those around you. I did enjoy it very much but the chemical had a small part my enjoyment but if it had just been the _Shrub of Modus _or someone else, I wouldn't have liked it as much."

Harry gave Draco a smile that was blinding in its intensity, before pushing the doors open and handing him over to the med-witch who had rushed over. Harry stayed next to Draco's bed as Draco explained in a quiet and tired voice that they had been grabbed up by a fully mature _Shrub of Modus _that had been in heat and intent on ringing Draco dry of all fluids. Harry was surprised when Draco added quietly at the end, "If Potter hadn't discovered the plant spoke parsletongue and talked it out of attempting to impregnate me I would have died."

The med-witch had a similarly confused expression, as the rivalry between the two had sent them into her care several times this year. The woman sighed and said, "That was very noble of you Mr. Potter, I'll be sure to notify the head of your house so that you get the appropriate points for such a good deed, most people I know would have fled if their friends got caught up in that shady plant, let alone their rival. Now you just head along to your dorms, I'm keeping Mr. Malfoy for observation tonight and I'm going to make sure he's fit as a fiddle before I release him, good thing you don't have classes tomorrow because you would not be attending them. With your weak constituent that plant could have killed you if it had taken even an extra drop of magic. Now drink this rehydrating potion, and this magic boost potion, I'll have you drink two more of those before I give you a sleeping drought." As Draco began drinking the designated potions with a sour expression, the med-witch noticed the Harry hadn't moved and said, "He'll be right as rain in no time Mr. Potter, no need to worry, you need to get some rest."

Harry frowned and asked, "Should I stay? The plant got a hold of me too?"

The med-witch smiled and said, "Oh Mr. Potter, you have nothing to worry about, most people don't even notice the drainage the _Shrub of Modus_ does to their magic, Mr. Malfoy's just a special case, what with his history with the plant and his weak constituent and his current condition, well it's a miracle he survived."

Harry was sure his shock and horror was evident on his face, because the med-witch patted his shoulder and said, "Not to worry dear, I won't let him leave my sight till I'm sure he's healthy as a hydra, now you best be heading to your dorms, it's almost curfew. I wouldn't want you to get all the points you just earned taken away because you weren't were you were suppose to be."

Harry gave one last glance over his shoulder as he left, and got a good look at the now sleeping boy before he hurried up his passé, he had a lot of questions and he was certain that if Hermione didn't know all the answer already she would find them before Draco was released from the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm hoping it won't be as long for the next because this is the kind of (slightly?) kinky story I adore writing, still if you've read my profile you probably know I got a lot going on right now, actually more so now than when I updated it, but still it's always good to have a little back-burner slash running around in your brain to take a bit of an edge off your stress. Sorry it's a bit shorter but hoping the next one will come faster and be longer (:) Thank you kind reviewers, you're the reason this story is a priority!_

It had been a while since Draco dreamed of that night that sometimes felt like it had happened more than an eternity ago and other times, like now, it felt like it had just happened. He wasn't surprised, in fact he was sure the only reason he hadn't dreamt about it the night before was because between his exhaustion and the dreamless sleep potion Madam Pomfrey had given him there was no room left for dreams of any kind. Now though, now that his bruises had been healed and his magic and fluids had been restored as much as possible, now that he was in the comfort of his own bed in his secure dorm, drifting into a light sleep, he couldn't do anything to stop himself from reliving the last time he had fallen into the clutches of the _Shrub of Modus_.

Draco was running as if his life depended on it. Of course his life did depend on it, because somewhere behind him, growling in the underbrush was a werewolf, a beast of his worst nightmares. Even if his father hadn't locked his wand up in his office the secant Draco returned home, he wouldn't have the strength to cast one of the few spells that repelled the mangy beasts. Ever since he had got off the Hogwarts Express he had felt drained, all the magic that had been dancing around in his belly at the start of term seemed to have evaporated.

Somehow the reasons behind why he had decided to try and flee the manor and his role as heir seem insignificant now, now that he was in the woods outside the Manor buriers. He didn't notice when the sounds of the beast chasing after him stopped, so enthralled was he by his fear. He was certain he would have continued to run for days if he hadn't suddenly found himself hanging upside down. At first he thought it was a curse, thought perhaps the werewolf had a friend who was trying to give the beast an easy meal. Then suddenly there were slimy withering objects of different sizes rapping around his body.

He gasped and struggled terrified that this was some sort of curse, definitely more dangerous than a body bind. That was when the objects tightened about him and he wasn't sure if it was the lack of air or if it was the sudden drain of what little stores of magic he had left but he found his eyes fluttering shut as he lost consciousness. That was when Draco sat up gasping for breath a few hours before the sun would even think of rising.


	5. Chapter 5

The Golden Trio had spent an entire day in the library, and neither Hermione or Harry had found the answer to Harry's questions about Draco, or had thought of a way to tell Ron what was going on. They were just about to give up when Draco Malfoy himself walked into the library. He looked almost as pale as he had the other night, but this time he had dark smudges under his eyes. Draco was carrying a fairly large stack of books in his arms and looked as though he were somewhere far away as he headed towards the very back of the library. Hermione nodded at Harry, giving him the go ahead, and Harry quickly began to follow Draco, who was standing close to a book shelf up against one wall. Draco seemed to push a piece of the wood design, and suddenly, and oh so silently, the bookshelf moved to the side to reveal another bookshelf behind it. Draco quickly placed his books on the shelf and grabbed a few more before the shelf suddenly close back up. When Draco turned his eyes caught Harry's for a moment, going wide with shock as Draco lost his grip on his books. Draco blushed but quickly stooped down to pick up the fallen books. Harry quickly moved to help and the first book he picked up he glanced over the title than froze.

He read it a dozen times before glancing at Draco, who had gather the other books and was staring at the book in Harry's hand like it had betrayed him. When Draco didn't seem to be planning on explaining himself, Harry asked, "Nymphs, Half nymphs, and Quarter Nymphs, How to tell when you have found a mate?"

Draco licked his lips and said, "Yes, I'm doing an extra credit project. Now would you mind?"

Harry ignored Draco and opened the book to the table of contents, and read, "Dreams, fluctuation in magic, changes in mood, attracting magical forest creatures… So this is what the bloody plant was talking about, your part…"

Draco suddenly placed his hand over Harry's mouth and said, "Please just stop, I'll leave you and your friends alone, I won't pick any more fights, just stop."

Draco looked closed to tears so Harry took his hand and asked, "What if I don't want you to leave me alone?"

Draco looked startled and confused, which Harry found adorable, especially when his voice was soft when he asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry smiled and said, "The plant told me quite a bit about you, it also told me the only real reason it let me take you was because it was clear to it that I was your mate. I just couldn't figure out what all it meant till I saw that book. I'm not going to reject you Draco, in fact just the opposite, ever since I saw you all bound up and beautiful, I just can't get it out of my head, and I don't want to. If I didn't think you were in danger I would have probably tried to convince the plant to keep us there, to keep us bound together forever."

Draco was blushing and his eyes were glued on where Harry was holding his hand. After a moment he sucked in a breath and asked, "What are you getting at?"

Harry's smile turned wicked and he leaned forward to whisper into Draco's ear, "I know I'm your mate, I know you want me, want me inside you so you can feel completed, and I know if I come inside you even once then I'll never want anyone else, but that you won't ever want anyone else either, and I'm okay with that."

Draco shuddered, and for the first time in his history, he was glad that he had been captured by the _Shrub of Modus!_


	6. Chapter 6: AN: Correction

_Author's note: Sorry this isn't a chapter, this is just to let everyone who read the last chapter before I realized my error (I somehow posted the whole story, IDK how, anyway forgive me, if it's any cancelation I was on pain medication for my wisdom teeth (Evil Dentist stole them) and I didn't get it fixed immediately because I fell asleep) that the chapter has been fixed. Again so so sorry._


	7. Chapter 7: AN (don't hate me!)

_Author's note: Sorry this isn't a chapter, don't hate me! This is just to let everyone know I've started writing a second story going off of this one called 'Tentacles in the fog: Hermione Granger's Wild Adventures!' I'm sort of not sure if it's any good because, if you haven't guessed from the title, it's lead character is Hermione and also it's pure smut, and she may be with Ron, so it's het and I always say I don't do het because it makes me Jlus of the girl but it just happened and I still kind of like it and I'm rambling, anyway if you want to check that out, go ahead, I think I might add chapter where the two couples interact, maybe if people like that story that is… :D _


End file.
